Armadura de Darth Vader
|color= |longitud= |anchura= |altura= |peso=120KG(300LBS) |protección= |capacidad= Cuerpo de Vida |rango=Cuerpo entero de Darth Vader |inscripción= |marcas= |hideu= |propósito= |herencia= |era= *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *Era de la Nueva RepúblicaThe Glove of Darth Vader |afiliacion=Darth VaderThe New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology |afiliación= *Imperio Galáctico *Orden de los Lores Sith *Darth Vader }} La armadura de Darth Vader era un soporte de vida móvil que Darth Vader fue forzado a usar para compensar las graves heridas que sufrió después de su duelo con Obi-Wan Kenobi en Mustafar en 19 ABY. Fue diseñado para mantener y proteger el cuerpo carbonizado del jóven ex-Jedi mientras refleja un aire de intimidación y control. Su traje sigue una vieja tradición Sith, en la que el guerrero del Lado oscuro de la Fuerza debe de "adornarse" con una pesada armadura. El traje fue construido usando varios métodos de Alquimia Sith que sirvieron para aumentar la fuerza física gravemente disminuida de Vader y su vitalidad. El traje proporciona una ancha variedad de sistemas de soporte de vida, el más importante entre ellos es un complejo aparato de respiración, y dio a Vader movimiento relativamente libre sin tener que usar una silla flotante. Fue dañado o roto varias veces durante su uso, necesitando mejoras y reparaciones. El traje fue finalmente irreparablemente roto por el poderoso Rayo de la Fuerza del Emperador Palpatine a bordo de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte después de que Vader salvara a su hijo, Luke Skywalker, cerca de la muerte. Después de la muerte de Vader al poco tiempo, el traje fue quemado ceremonialmente por Skywalker en la luna forestal de Endor en el 4 DBY. La armadura encerró completamente a Vader, sin dejar expuesta la piel quemada. Vader lentamente aprendió a vivir en este tipo de aislamiento y en el anonimato, buscando formas para lidiar con la situación, aunque el traje no se hizo con la tecnología punta de sus días y se sentía incómodo al llevarlo. Como una manera de superar sus limitaciones, Vader fue obligado a cambiar su estilo de sable de luz. Además, para escapar de la naturaleza claustrofóbica de la armadura, Vader se construyó varias cámaras de meditación, en las que podía quitarse la máscara y el traje sin peligro para su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Vader continuó siendo dependiente de su armadura y trató varias veces de vivir sin ella, aunque sus intentos fueron en vano. Diseño Al igual que la tradicional Armadura Sith y formado antes de los antiguos droides Sith,In His Image el traje de Darth Vader se hizo para ser tanto intimidante como temible . Su casco era cónico y negro, con un acabado muy pulido. El frente fue separado para encajarse alrededor de la cabeza y mostrar su "rostro". Este casco tenía una cresta elevada que iba de entre los ojos a la parte posterior de su cabeza, donde se fusionaron duracero, obsidiana,[[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela)|Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' (novela)]] y plastiaceroTherefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88. Dos cordilleras menos dentadas barridas, curveadas, sobre los ojos de la máscara de Darth Vader adecúan y sirven para acentuarlos. Este casco se encuentra encerrado en la máscara.Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' thumb|left|200px|Impresiones azules de la armadura de Vader La propia máscara se fue a mitad del camino alrededor de la cabeza de Vader. La parte superior de esta máscara fue coronada con una interfaz circular llena de una serie de slots que se encuentran en torno a un disco de plata. Este disco parecía servir de interfase entre la máscara y el casco. Hecho de duracero negro, estos componentes fueron sellados herméticamente y se conectan con una mochila plana que circula el aire a los pulmones de Vader ordenadamente. Un enunciador implantado vinculada a un procesador de voz electrónica habilita a las cuerdas vocales quemadas de Vader el poder producir el habla. Alrededor de la parte no visible de la máscara, la parte cubierta por el casco, fueron alambres dispuestos en un diseño. También oculta bajo su máscara de cuatro plazas había una parrilla de color rojo, acentuada por entrecruzarse con un reborde de hilo amarillo. El rostro de la máscara fue algo exagerado y angular, con dos crestas por encima de sus ojos que encajan con los de su casco. Los ojos parecían bulbos. Esta parte frontal de la máscara era de un material negro más pulido que el de la parte posterior, siendo la más flexible de los dos. El puente de la nariz con reborde parecía perdido en la inmensidad de los ojos, pero sobresalía de una forma similar a una calavera desnuda. Los pómulos de la máscara eran generalmente angulares, que se curvan ligeramente para unirse a la nariz en su base. La base de la nariz que ofrece uno de los matices sólo se presenta cuando no sea negro-plata en la máscara. Esta pieza de plata es de forma redondeada, con una parrilla triangular que surgen de debajo de lo que sirvió como un filtro de aire, lo que contribuye a su aspecto de calavera.Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine Un collar hermético se envolvía alrededor del cuello de Vader y hacia en frente inclinando en la parte delantera para juntarse con la parte inferior de la máscara de su parrilla triangular. La parte trasera, que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia fuera en la base de su cuello, estaba llena de interfaces de metal. Los dos lados de la parte delantera estaban bordeados por dos tubos que siguió el borde de la máscara hasta que llegó a la base de la parrilla triangular. Al final de estos tubos habían dos clavos de plata. En la parte superior de la fachada inclinada de este collar habían varias interfaces, con cables corredor de la misma a la parte posterior del cuello. Desde los lados del cuello se produjeron dos tallos de metal cubiertos con un accesorio curvo. Estos, en caso de desgaste, tocarán las esquinas exteriores de la boca de Vader. Las hombreras de Vader y la armadura en el pecho que parecía ser una pieza que protegía la parte superior del torso entero. El material del duracero era de tono gris con varias rayas verticales negras. Alrededor del cuello del hombro completo pauldron, fue una cadena negra, y se conectaba a la costura superior de la armadura que también era negra, fluyendo, casi hasta el suelo con la capa. Desde debajo de la pauldron fue un tabardo negro que estaba abierta en el frente y se inclinó hasta el suelo. Funcionalidad Aunque la magnitud de las lesiones de Vader se mantuvo oculta debido a la presencia de la armadura, se sabía que necesitaba un avanzado sistema de soporte vital para mantenerse con vida. Todo el circuito interno del traje se encargaba de controlar los sistemas cardíaco, respiratorio y nervioso, y tres ranuras como puerto de datos ubicados en la unidad del pecho de Vader permitió el acceso a la información recopilada de diagnóstico. Como armadura Stormtrooper, el traje estaba equipado con un sensor regulador de temperatura del sistema, el que podía ser controlado mediante una unidad de función en el cinturón. Esta unidad era lo suficientemente potente como para permitir a Vader a caminar por la superficie de hielo de Hoth sin ninguna protección adicional. El circuito generador de la armadura generaba impulsos eléctricos para estimular los músculos y nervios de Vader. Para ampliar este punto aún más, la fuerza de Vader y su contextura física fueron impulsadas por los productos químicos creados mediante la alquimia Sith. Estos fueron proporcionados por el aparato de soporte de vida en su armadura, y se inyectaron constantemente en él. La máscara de Vader era una de las piezas más importantes de su armadura, y fue vital para su supervivencia. Sin ella, moriría a menos que se hallara en un ambiente hiperbárico, el cual se encontraba en las cámaras de meditación ubicadas en su nave personal, el Ejecutor . En el interior de la máscara había una gran cantidad de pequeñas agujas que asomaba en su carne para interactuar con él. Las lentes de filtrar la luz colocadas en el casco se encargaban de proteger las córneas y retinas dañadas de Vader. Dichas lentes también proporcionaban una visión infrarroja y ultravioleta, permitiéndole a Vader ver con claridad incluso en la oscuridad. En su cinturón, Vader llevaba dos pequeñas cajas de función del sistema: la de la derecha contenía un sistema regulador de la temperatura y la otra a su izquierda contenía una matriz respiratoria. La hebilla central era una unidad de mejora de audio integrado en el cierre electromagnético de la banda del estado del sistema. La armadura de Vader fue construida alrededor de una faja de plastoid que protege sus órganos internos, naturales y sintéticos en el abdomen. Aunque el corazón de Vader todavía funcionaba, su pulso era regulado a través de la unidad mecánica del pecho, de modo que no podía acelerar a menos que ésta lo ordenara. Sus guantes y el relleno en el pecho y los brazos consistían en un sistema de amortiguación de la armadura, y fueron hechos para ser impermeable al fuego y proporcionar una máxima protección contra explosiones, perforaciones y ambientes venenosos. Además, el casco y la máscara filtraban la luz que podía llegar a cegarlo. Una vez sellada, la máscara de Vader y su armadura podría servir como un traje espacial hermético, por lo menos durante un breve periodo de tiempo. Sentidos Extremidades Columna Vertebral Respiración Historia Origen Miles de años antes de su nacimiento, Anakin Skywalker apareció en una visión de la Maestra Jedi Q'Anilia como Darth Vader, junto con su hijo, Luke Skywalker y su descendiente Cade Skywalker, así como Zayne Carrick. Los cuatro de estos individuos más tarde se verían afectados por el Talisman Muur. La visión también mostró a Muur Karness, cientos de Rakghouls, y una ciudad en llamas. Casi una década antes de su muerte, el Lord Sith Darth Plagueis y su aprendiz, Darth Sidious, cometieron un acto que violó directamente la naturaleza de la Fuerza. Como parte de su plan con el que conseguirían dominar la Galaxia, los dos Sith intentaron diseñar a un ser propio a través de la emisiónd de ondas que afectaban a los millones de midiclorianos repartidos por toda la galaxia. Sin embargo, el experimento falló, y los midiclorianos no sólo no obedecieron, sino que crearon una nueva vida dentro del vientre de la esclava de Tatooine Shmi Skywalker. Esta vida se convertiría en Anakin Skywalker, futuro Darth Vader. Vision de Ghost Motris thumb|right|250px|Anakin viendo la Vision en Mortis atras del Rostro de un Lord Sith que pronto se convertira. Alrrededor de 21 ABY. Sin embargo, el barco había sido dañado cuando Anakin había choque de aterrizar, por lo que los Jedi estaban varados. Skywalker, no está convencido de que el Hijo pudiera ser fácilmente contenidos en el planeta, regresó en un reductor de velocidad para ver al Padre, ofreciendo su ayuda para matar al Hijo. El Padre lo dirigió hacia el Pozo del lado oscuro con la advertencia de no subestimar el Hijo. En el camino, Skywalker encontró una aparición de Qui-Gon Jinn. Skywalker confió sus dudas a la aparición de lo que debe hacer con el Hijo. El espíritu de la Fuerza le dijo a confiar en sus instintos y que iba a encontrar una manera de.Cuando llegó a la "bien" ante él el Hijo único para que su sable de luz salió de su mano. El hijo entonces se ofreció a mostrarle el futuro. Skywalker intentó resistirse, pero no pudo evitar las visiones que asaltaron su mente. Se vio matar crías, asfixia Amidala mientras ella rogaba por misericordia, la verdadera cara de Sidious, la lucha contra Kenobi, la destrucción de Alderaan, y su transformación en Darth Vader. Finalmente cayó de rodillas mientras el humo detrás de él formaron la forma de la cara de Darth Vader. Skywalker se derrumbó, a punto de llorar y horrorizada ante la revelación de que el monstruo se convertiría, sabiendo que iría a hacer cosas terribles. El Hijo de acuerdo, pero ofreció una manera de cambiar el futuro que vio, preguntando de nuevo por Skywalker a unirse a él. Skywalker dudó, pero luego se presentó ante la promesa de la paz. Vision en Nelvaan thumb|left|250px|Vision de Anakin Skywalker sobre su propio futuro. Poco antes de la Batalla de Coruscant, Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker fueron enviados al planeta helado de Nelvaan para buscar a Grievous. Los Nelvaanianos elogiaron a Skywalker como la "Mano Fantasma," y Orvos, el chamán del pueblo Rokrul, lo envió en una misión para salvar a su pueblo de una amenaza que había vencido a todos sus campeones anteriores. Skywalker aceptó, y entró en una cueva donde experimentó visiones de un gran cazador, que perdió su brazo en la batalla. Sin embargo, él se defendió, y continuó matando monstruos con un nuevo brazo negro y puntiagudo. Como mató a los monstruos, su poder creció hasta que estaba fuera de control, el brazo negro puntiagudo fue convirtiendose en un laberinto espinoso negro que abarca y destruyeron todo lo que el guerrero quería y apreciaba. La voz de Padmé Amidala estaba gritando al mismo tiempo en que el laberinto siniestro negro del mal que había sido el brazo del gran guerrero se volvió de nuevo a la fuente y lo que quedaba del gran cazador se transformó en un rostro fantasmal-la cara de Darth Vader, a quien Skywalker pronto llegaría a ser. No mucho tiempo después de su regreso a Coruscant después de la Batalla de Coruscant, Skywalker cedió a la tentación de Palpatine para hacerse parte del lado oscuro y fue llamado Darth Vader. Darth Sidious ordenó a su nuevo aprendiz ir al planeta de Mustafar y matar al Consejo Separatista—y, supuestamente, llevar la paz al nuevo Imperio Galáctico. En Mustafar, el Vader corrompido entonces comenzó su masacre del Consejo Separatista. No mucho después, la nave de Padmé aterrizó fuera del bunker, y corrió a su encuentro. Sin saberlo ella, Obi-Wan se había escondido en su nave para encontrar a Vader, y en ese momento apareció del interior de la nave. Obi-Wan trató de razonar con su ex alumno, pero Vader se negó a escuchar. Vader y Obi-Wan lucharon una batalla intensa en todo el complejo minero y fuera, por el río de lava. La batalla terminó a orillas de un río de lava, donde Vader fue gravemente mutilado e inmovilizado por la hoja del sable de Kenobi, que cortó sus piernas y su brazo izquierdo. thumb|right|250px|Palpatine encuentra el cuerpo devastado de Vader. Con su cuerpo mutilado y su habilidad para usar la Fuerza gravemente reducida, Vader trató de abrirse camino hasta la cima, usando solamente su prótesis restante. Poco después, el calor de la lava prendió la ropa de Vader, quemando su cuerpo severamente en el proceso. Cayó sobre una pendiente de arena volcánica, y se deslizó sin remedio a la orilla de un río de lava. Cuando su cuerpo encendido por el calor que irradiaba el flujo, sus pulmones fueron arrasadas por los gases calientes que inhalaba. Cuando las llamas comenzaron a disminuir, Vader se mantenía vivo gracias al poder del lado oscuro de la Fuerza, su ira, y su voluntad inquebrantable, arañando el camino de vuelta por la orilla con su brazo mecánico, que seguía intacto, luchando contra sus heridas extremas. Estas fueron muy graves, siendo la mitad inferior de su cuerpo la zona más ampliamente afectada.Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (cómics) Sus pulmones habían sido irreparablemente cauterizados, y hubo muchos alvéolos muertos y pasajes estrechos de sus pulmones por igual. Vida y Muerte thumb|left|250px|Vader con la armadura dañada luego de interrumpir el [[Cónclave en Kessel]] Durante sus primeros meses con la armadura, Vader tenía la sensación de estar atrapado por ella, pero al cabo de un tiempo pudo aprender a utilizarla tanto para la intimidación como el aislamiento, lo que le permitió sentirse separado de todos los seres que le rodeaban y, por tanto, ser implacable en su cometido. A veces disfrutamos de tener su traje negro, ya que le dio una presencia amenazadora que ganado el respeto y el miedo. Además, debido al efecto aislante de la armadura Vader sintió una especie de parentesco con los soldados de asalto porque ellos también dependían, aparentemente, de sus armaduras y casi nunca eran vistos sin ella en servicio. Para compensar su falta de expresiones faciales y oculares, Vader aprendió a usar el lenguaje corporal simple, perfeccionandolo e intimidando tanto hasta tal punto que muchos temían más a Vader que a Palpatine, por lo que en una ocasión este amenazó con usar sus rayos de fuerza contra Vader como una manera de mostrar que él era más poderoso que su aprendiz y lo fácil que le sería deshacerse de él. No mucho tiempo después de su recuperación, Vader luchó contra un Jedi llamado Bol Chatak en Murkhana, y debido a Vader de repente se vio incapáz de usar su estilo de esgrima habitual, el Zabrak logró herirlo antes de que Vader lo venciera. El jedi había cortado el antebrazo izquierdo de Vader a través del blindaje del guante y produciendo el derretido de algunos de los ligamentos artificiales que permitieron la mano a pronación. Vader fue capaz de solucionar algunos de lo mismo con un cortador láser de punta fina mediante la eliminación de aletas de tela armorweave que había sido fundido por el calor de la aleación por debajo, y el antebrazo fue más tarde completamente reparado en el centro Emperador Palpatine reconstrucción quirúrgica. Mano derecha de Vader fue cortado de nuevo apagado durante su pelea en el Cónclave en Kessel cuando fue en busca de Kenobi. A través de la Fuerza, levantó la mano mecánica, todavía empuñando una pala cortosis, y la usó para matar a Koffi Arana. Durante la lucha, traje de Vader fue dañada y desgarrada en el hombro izquierdo, antebrazo, espalda y ambas piernas superiores, sin embargo, no parecía debilitado; al poco tiempo que podía soportar y función. Cuando todo excepto Tsui Choi había sido asesinado, los Jedi desesperado lanzó su sable láser en Vader. Como el Señor Sith se desvía de nuevo a matar a los Jedi, se cortó un poco en su máscara, pero después de esto no parecía tener problemas para respirar. thumb|right|250px|Galen Marek desemascara a su Maestro. Más tarde, Darth Vader contrató a Boba Fett para capturar una llamada Abal Karda Imperial y, más importante aún, la caja que se encuentra en libros, no dejar que el cazador de recompensas sabía que era una trampa. Vader siguió Fett para Maryx Menor y los dos se dedican a la batalla por el control de la caja. Boba Fett disparó Darth Vader en la frente durante este duelo, pero simplemente raspan el casco, que no penetra. Cuando Vader se batió en duelo Galen Marek a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte a medio terminar en primer lugar, Marek logrado reducir más de casco de Vader de su cabeza, y la rasgadura de su hombro, y otras piezas de su armadura a mitad de camino a través del duelo. Vader, sin embargo, seguía siendo perfectamente capaz de luchar con su armadura dañada hasta Marek ganó el duelo y le echó en la cámara del Emperador. Cuando un levantamiento de varios Falleen intentó asesinar a Vader por lo que había hecho a su mundo natal, Xora Vader apuñaló en el torso, junto a su placa de pecho. La lesión no parecía perturbarlo en lo más mínimo. Durante la misma pelea, recibió un disparo en el hombro izquierdo, que tampoco detenerlo. thumb|left|250px|Restos de la Armadura en el [[34 DBY/Leyendas|34 DBY]] Después de ser forzados a un aterrizaje forzoso en Vaal después de la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte, Vader fue atacado por varias de las criaturas nativas, que arrancaron su capa, su traje, y su guante derecho, que muestra el brazo metálico debajo. Por este tiempo, Vader había perdido su brazo derecho. Durante el duelo con su hijo en la Ciudad de las Nubes, Luke logró anotar un golpe en el brazo derecho de Vader, lo que le causó cierto grado de dolor. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para impedir que Vader cortó la mano de Luke fuera poco después. A bordo de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte, Vader enfrentó y luchó a su hijo, Luke Skywalker, perdiendo ante él cuando el joven le cortó la mano derecha. Sin embargo, al ver lo que había hecho, Luke perdió la pelea, tirando su espada de luz y se niega a seguir adelante. Al ver esto, Palpatine comenzó a apedrear a Luke con rayos de Fuerza, hasta que su padre intervino levantando al Emperador y arrojándolo a un pozo profundo, siendo afectado con cantidades intensas de relámpagos de la Fuerza en el proceso y de esa forma causando un cortocircuito a su soporte vital. El rayo que azotó a Anakin era de una intensidad letal: las energías que Palpatine había utilizado previamente contra Luke eran menos poderosas, sólo pretendía causar angustia y tormento. Cuando Anakin lo levanto, Palpatine intensificó la potencia de estos, con la intención de acabar con Luke, pero estas descargas fueron absorbidas por Anakin en lugar de su hijo. La intensidad notable de estos últimos estallidos energéticos superiores a los choques que habían atormentado Luke se hizo evidente en la forma en que calentó los huesos de Anakin suficientemente para que brillasen y fueran visibles a través de su piel, ropa e incluso armadura. Después de la muerte de Anakin y la posterior destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte, el traje fue quemado ceremonialmente en una pira en Endor por Luke. Años más tarde, el joven Kylo Ren, un aprendiz de la Nueva Orden Jedi y nieto del señor oscuro, descubrió los restos de la armadura de Vader en la hoguera se había incinerado completamente uniforme de Vader, dejando sólo una pedazos de plastiacero, cables y jirones de la capa armorweave. El Guante de Darth Vader El guante derecho de su traje se mantuvo intacto cuando la Estrella de la Muerte II explotó, después de haber sido atrapado dentro de un pedazo de los restos de la nave que aterrizó en el mundo acuático de Mon Calamari. Estos restos habían sido retirados a través de un agujero de gusano creado por la explosión de la hipermateria en el núcleo de la Estrella de la Muerte. En el 5 DBY, Kadann, un Profeta del Lado Oscuro, predijo que un nuevo Emperador pronto se levantaría, y en su mano él usaría el guante de Darth Vader. A diferencia del guante izquierdo, el guante derecho se hizo para ser indestructible, un símbolo del mal que sobrevivirían siempre. Después de que Luke cortó la mano derecha de Darth Vader en su duelo de sables de luz, el guante se creía que había sido lanzado al espacio cuando la Estrella de la Muerte explotó. Cuando un humanoide mutante llamado Trioculus trató de hacerse con el control de lo que quedaba del Imperio, Los Profetas del Lado Oscuro no se lo permitieron porque no tenía el guante, por lo que salió para encontrarlo. A pesar de que ya tenía la lealtad de muchos de los Grandes Moffs, buscó el guante para acallar cualquier duda sobre él. Trioculus estaba decidido a encontrar el guante de Vader antes de que cualquier otro contendiente para el trono lo haga, y al hacerlo, obtener el apoyo de Kadann. Ordenó a los Moffs para comenzar una búsqueda en toda la galaxia para el guante con droides sonda, en primer lugar el envío de los droides de la luna boscosa de Endor para explorar la zona, ya que era el lugar que el guante era más probable para descansar, si en cualquier sitio . Como la fe en Trioculus comenzó a disminuir entre sus partidarios, el señor de la guerra se desesperaba. Sin embargo, tuvo un golpe de suerte cuando un agente Imperial, capitán Dunwell, descubrio varios pedazos de escombros de la Estrella de la Muerte, cerca de la Cordillera de Marina, en el Valle de las Ostras Gigantes en Mon Calamari, uno de los cuales había revelado el esbozo de un guante cuando se escanea. Trioculus y Hissa Bertroff inmediatamente se dispusieron a Mon Calamari, donde fueron recibidos por Dunwell en su Whaladon Processing Center, una operación de caza furtiva de las especies sensibles Whaladon nativos. En su Whaladon la caza submarina, Dunwell llevo a Trioculus y a Hissa al sitio de los restos. Secretamente seguido por Luke Skywalker y el Almirante Ackbar en un minisubmarino moncalamariano, Trioculus recuperar el guante. Cuando minisubmarino Skywalker y Ackbar fue capturado accidentalmente por uno de Whaladon-Dunwell captura de dispositivos, Skywalker se infiltraron en el vaso y provocó su autodestrucción. Trioculus Hissa y escapó por poco, el señor de la guerra prometiendo tener su venganza en Skywalker. El valor del guante como un símbolo era de poca utilidad para el mutante de tres ojos, pero su potencial para ser utilizado como arma fue considerado incalculable. Era su creencia de que el guante era en realidad una reliquia mística que proporciona a su portador con la capacidad de atacar telequinéticamente otros desde la distancia, como Trioculus ignoraba el hecho de que esta capacidad es un aspecto de la aptitud de Vader con la Fuerza, y no tenía nada nada que ver con su guante, algo que más tarde se enteró. Como resultado de este descubrimiento, tuvo su droide, MD-5, equipar el guante con tecnología que podría simular la fuerza de Vader Choke haciendo a quien se señaló en grito y cae de rodillas. Después de esto, sus tímpanos estallarían y sus cerebros se desintegraría. Sin embargo, pronto abandonó su uso después de descubrir que la utilizan muy a menudo como resultado periodos de ceguera, así como marchitando su mano. Trioculus entonces ordenó a sus siervos crear una réplica exacta del guante, y más tarde se dispuso de él, dejando su paradero desconocido. Sin embargo, el comerciante Bimm Glah Ubooki afirmó más tarde que lo había. Malestar y limitaciones Combate de Sábles de Luz Darth Vader usaba la Forma V de combate con el sable de luz, sin embargo, las limitaciones del traje hicieron que Vader cambiara a un estilo mas parecido a la Forma I. Durante mucho tiempo, Vader fue limitado por su armadura, como en el combate contra Bol Chatak en Murkhana, donde la Jedi consigue herir al Sith, apesar de ser bastante más débil que él. Cámara de meditación Las cámaras de meditación fueron santuarios construidos por Darth Vader donde se podía librar de la máscara en la que estaba atrapado. Disponían de un sistema de filtrado de aire y un brazo robótico que le colocaba la máscara al señor oscuro. Se sabe que existen varios santuarios de este tipo, entre los que se encuentra el ubicado en el Ejecutor, la nave personal de Vader. Hay rumores que implican la existencia de uno en cada Estrella de la Muerte. Todos los mencionados fueron destruidos antes de la muerte del señor oscuro. Detrás de Cámaras Presentación y creación el diseñador del traje se baso en una armadura samurai y fue diseñado por Ralph Mcquarrie. El traje en el Canon No Canónico Apariciones * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' cómic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (videojuego)'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Star Wars Purge: The Hidden Blade'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (novela)'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''In His Image'' * *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' cómic *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''A Grand Admiral Returns'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star Wars Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' }} Historias Cortas * *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Death of a Rebel Base'' *''Side Trip'' *''One Step Ahead'' *''The Emperor's Trophy'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''Fool's Bargain'' }} Comics *''Star Wars Dark Times: Vector'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Sandstorm'' *''The Duty'' *''Prey'' *''First Impressions'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' cómic *''Darth Vader: Extinction'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Perfect Evil'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Trooper'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Shadow Stalker'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Sandstorm'' *''Darth Vader: Extinction'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Resurrection'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars: Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Sand Blasted'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Dark Lord's Conscience'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' cómic *''Fred Jawa'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Entrenched'' *''Moment of Doubt'' *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Apocalypse Endor'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' }} No canónico *''Lunch Break'' *''Who's Your Daddy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Vader vs. R2 & 3PO'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''Storyteller'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Great Golden C-3PO Hunt'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Soulcalibur IV'' *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' }} Videojuegos *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' }} Fuentes *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Darth Vader vs. Prince Xizor|link=soteKxizor-vader.asp}} * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology *''The Chosen One'' featurette *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' * *''Empire of Dreams'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''Star Wars: The Men Behind the Mask'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' *''Star Wars Blueprints: The Ultimate Collection'' *''Darth Vader: A 3-D Reconstruction Log'' * * *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * }} Notas y referencias }} Darth Vader Categoría:Armaduras pesadas